Dominance
by SnixX321
Summary: Takes place after Moon Called. Mercy meets an old enemy and there is tension between the two. Can Mercy handle it or will this old 'friend' win agian?
1. Chapter 1

Mercy POV

It was a normal day for me on my day off (Saturday). I sat eating some popcorn while watching a movie but as I was getting near the end, I felt something weird, like something was coming closer.

It made me uneasy for a second but then Jessie, who had been at my house watching the movie with me, laughed at something the characters in the movie said and I snapped my focus back to that, brushing off the nervous feeling.

When the movie was done, Jessie turned to me. "Can I sleep over? Dad's having a pack meeting tonight and I get no sleep when they have those."

I thought about it for a minute but while I was thinking that feeling came back and I glanced to the window. No one in sight; the street deserted. I felt as if something was coming closer and that if Jessie was here, she would be in danger.

"Not tonight," I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

Jessie sighed. "It's fine. You look like you could use some alone time anyway."

"Come on, I'll walk you back," I got up and Jessie followed. I glanced at the clock on the way out. 4:00 pm. That was early for a pack meeting…

Me and Jessie said our goodbyes at her back door but as I was closing it, I heard Adam saying, "Some activity has been going up over by West Richland…"

I stiffened but then shrugged it off. That was pack business, not mine.

Samuel, my roommate, was over at the pack meeting so I had the house to myself. I was sitting, watching some t.v., when the feeling came back again. It was starting to make me restless so I paced. I became more and more nervous as I paced, every step made the feeling closer. Then I froze.

_Her paws were taking her faster and faster as she reached full speed._

I kneeled as some kind of dominance power hit me in a rush.

_Her pack was behind her, ready to do as she ordered. They followed easily with her speed._

I whimpered as this vision made my head and eyes ache.

_Her pack snarled as we smelled the coyote's scent, one that was not of their pack. It smelled of grease._

_The leader turned and snapped something. They would find this rogue coyote-and tear it to pieces._

I gasped as the vision came to an end. Then I quickly got up and ran to Adam's house. He had to know.

She rapped on the door until Adam opened. He sighed when he saw me.

"Mercy, you know we are having a pack meeting," he said.

"I know," I panted. For some reason, my breathing was all over the place and I couldn't stop it. The feeling was getting stronger. "But it's important."

When my erratic breathing reached his ears, he pulled me in and I almost lost my balance. We went to the living room, where all of Adam's pack sat. Adam let go of my elbow (he had grabbed it when he dragged me) and I almost dropped to the floor.

"Why is she here?" Ben asked. My coyote snarled and I blinked in surprise. My coyote was usually quite, especially around a pack of wolves.

"She said it was something important," Adam's forehead creased as he tried to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Something is coming," I told them all. "I can _feel_ it. They are getting closer. But I don't who or what they are!"

Then, the feeling stopped and I felt something stir outside. An in-human growl ripped through my lips. The wolves looked at me, then they were up and outside before I had a chance to blink. I ran outside and 13 coyotes appeared in my vision. And they worst part?

They were all looking at me.

The first coyote shifted to human form. It was a woman with dark hair reaching her waist. She really needed a haircut. By her body language, she didn't care if she was naked. She was staring straight at me. I walked through the ranks of wolves and stood next to Adam, in the front.

At the same time, me and the woman bared our teeth.

"So, you are the lone coyote, Mercy?" she said. It took me a second to realize she had called me by my real name. Then I looked closely at her and gasped.

I knew her.

She was Amelia.

My best friend when I was a kid, before I had gone to Aspen Creek. She and I had made a pack of coyotes with the local kid coyotes and as I looked to the coyotes behind her, I realized they were the same kids. Before I had left, long before Mom had broke the news to me that I was going to Aspen Creek, me and Amelia had fought of dominance of the pack.

She had won.

I stiffened and kept looking into her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Amelia."

Adam stared at me. "You know her?"

"We have a history," I shrugged.

Amelia laughed. "One I had won."

I growled, an in-human sound coming from my mouth.

"Still fierce I see, Mercy," Amelia grinned. She was having too much fun with me.

"Fierce enough to take you on," I yelled at her. That only amused her more.

"Right, Mercy, if you didn't win the first time, what makes the second any different?"

"We'll see about that," I muttered and yanked my shirt off.

It was time to fight.

***  
>Tell me what you think. Remember, only a two shot but you guys won't get the second chapter for at least three days because I'm going on a short camping trip. Sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

Mercy POV

Adam grabbed my hand before my shirt was fully off me. I snarled but didn't look at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Who is she?" Adam pointed to Amelia.

"Amelia," I answered as calmly as I could. "An old friend of mine."

"She doesn't look like a friend," Ben said. Amelia smiled at him.

"I consider her a friend," Amelia told them all. "But Mercy became a little…spiteful after our," she glanced at me. "Disagreement."

I got my wrist out of Adam's hold and growled, stalking forward. Amelia grinned.

"You really don't want to do this, Mercy," she taunted but I could feel her getting ready to shift. "You don't want to be beaten again, now do you? And in front of your friends?"

I could feel my eyes go to slits as I started to shift but holding back enough to say, "I won't lose this time."

Then I shift and tore at my clothes till they were ripped apart but at least they were off me. Amelia had already shifted and was baring her teeth at me. A long, fierce snarl came from my mouth. That made Amelia hesitate but she gained her confidence and walked forward.

She pounced but I dunked and went under her belly. I clawed at her underside and she dropped. I bite down on her neck but she rolled and went for my stomach but used my back legs to kick her off. She squeaked then growled.

She charged but I narrowly avoided. We would have continued if it wasn't for the power of coyotes settling on us.

What I mean is the power of the first coyote, the one that made us all shapeshifters. She is our mother, our creater and our ruler.

Every coyote in that clearing whimpered and bowed, dunking there head.

Adam and the rest of the pack as they sensed our mother. I whipped my head up and growled, trying to tell them to not move. Warren got it and stopped, motioning for everyone to stop too. They did and I went back to bowing.

Our mothers presense wasn't long but it was still powerful. She was angry at us all for fighting. Fighting wasn't in a coyotes nature, especially against each other. Mother stayed long enough to make sure she made her impression then she was gone.

I heaved up and dragged toward my clothes. I shifted behind a tree and clothed myself. Amelia had changed back to coyote, still with no clothes, and she was looking down.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"Mother," Amelia whispered then locked eyes with me. "I haven't felt her presense in so long."

"Whose…Mother?"Darryl had a confused face on.

"Water," I rasped out, just noticing how dry my throat was. "Then we'll explain." I glanced at my brothers and sisters. "I have extra clothes. I would appreciate it if you put them on."

Most of them nodded, including Amelia, but some left. Just 4 were left. Amelia and I still hadn't seen the others so I couldn't tell. We went to my trailer and I brought clothes for them all. The first to shift and dress was Amelia (though she was already shifted) then Riley, a girl who was third to me and Amelia, Carmen, a girl who lived a few blocks away from my mom and finally Loren, 1 out of the 4 guys in the coyote pack.

Since my trailer wouldn't fit all of us, we sat in Adam's living room.

"What is going on?" Adam asked after we had all settled down.

Riley, Carmen, and Loren were bunched together in a corner, probably out of habit but Amelia sat in a chair and me on the couch. Amelia and her crowd looked at me.

"I used to know Mercy when we were kids," Amelia started.

"We made a coyote pack out of the local kids there," I continued.

"But the pack turned into something more serious than we both thought," Amelia said.

"Only one of us could lead the pack," I inserted.

"So we fought for dominance," Amelia and me talked at the same time.

"And Amelia won," I looked down.

Adam stared at me but then he nodded. "So what happened out there? You were fighting then you all looked like you were in pain."

Amelia glanced at him sharply and I faintly heard my coyote growl in protectivness but then it went back to sleep as she looked at me.

"You felt her too…" it wasn't a question.

I nodded anyways. "I did," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "She has never let me feel her power."

"Me either," Amelia muttered.

"I know what she wanted," I told her.

Amelia locked her eyes with mine. "I know. No more fighting. It's just not natural for us."

"I agree," I said. For a moment, I noticed everyone listening to our conversation and that we had been ignoring them.

Amelia glanced up at the window and her eyes flashed. "The pack needs to be fed. We have to go."

Riley, Carmen, and Loren were out the door before anyone could blink. Amelia looked at me.

"I hope we can restore what we had before. I'll be in touch," she said before leaving with the speed that came with being half-coyote.

~Later in Mercy's home at night~

I was brushing my hair while looking in the hallway mirror. I was about to go to bed after a very long talk with Adam and the pack. Adam agreed to leave Amelia and her coyote pack alone as long as they do not disturb the wolves.

Something flashed in the corner of my eyes and I focused on it then gasped. It was the Coyote Mother. She was much more taller than any of us and her fur bristled with the breeze that brought her. Her eyes glowed and her teeth were pure white.

I stared at her and she stared back. I don't know how long we were there but it could have been forever. Finally, she bowed her head in a quick motion and was gone. It took me a moment to realize I was only looking at her from the mirror but I knew she was really there- at least, a moment ago she was.

A slow smile spread across my face and my eyes flashed as I shifted. I shook my clothes out and went to climb on my bed.

Tonight, I was sleeping coyote.

**And that is it. All done with this two-shot. Tell me what you think. Bad? Good? Maybe I should do a one-shot sequel to tell you how Amelia and Mercy's relanship works out?**

**Your call.**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
